Talk:Idealist.org Planning Meeting 2 - Notes
We'll be breaking out into groups, then reconvening to recap group discussions. We should probably have eight groups, with 7-8 people per group. You can use this page to suggest how the groups should be defined. Idealist's List of Main Areas of Interest Art, Architecture, Music, Children and Youth, Communications Access and Infrastructure, Community Building and Renewal, Community Service and Volunteering, Computers and Technology, Consumer Protection, Crime, Safety, and Victims’ Issues, Disability Issues, Disaster Relief , Economic Development, Education and Academia, Energy Conservation and Green Living, Environment and Ecology, Family and Parenting, Farming and Agriculture, Foundations, Fundraising, and Philanthropy, Gay, Lesbian, Bi & Trans Issues, Government Oversight and Reform, Health and Medicine, Health, Mental, Housing and Homelessness, Human Rights and Civil Liberties, Immigration, International Cooperation, International Relations, Job Training and Workplace Issues, Law and Legal Assistance, Library or Resource Center, Media and Journalism, Men's Issues, Microcredit, Multi-Service Community Agency, Museums and Historical Societies, Network of Nonprofit Organizations, Peace, War, and Conflict Resolution, Personal Finance, Politics, Poverty and Hunger, Prison Reform, Professional association, Race and Ethnicity, Recovery, Addiction and Abuse, Religion, Spiritual, and Metaphysical Issues, Research and Science, Rural Issues, Seniors and Retirement Issues, Social Enterprise and Economic Development, Sports, Recreation, and Leisure, Travel and Transportation, Urban Affairs, Veterans’ Issues, Victim Support Services, Voting, Democracy, and Civic Engagement, Wildlife and Animal Welfare, Women's Issues Leo's breakout Arts & Education Art, Architecture, Music, Children and Youth, Education and Academia, Library or Resource Center, Museums and Historical Societies, Religion, Spiritual, and Metaphysical Issues, Research and Science, Civic Engagement Community Service and Volunteering, Foundations, Fundraising, and Philanthropy, International Cooperation, International Relations, Multi-Service Community Agency, Network of Nonprofit Organizations, Professional association, Voting, Democracy, and Civic Engagement, Communications & Technology Communications Access and Infrastructure, Computers and Technology, Media and Journalism, Travel and Transportation, Economy Community Building and Renewal, Consumer Protection, Economic Development, Farming and Agriculture, Job Training and Workplace Issues, Personal Finance, Poverty and Hunger, Rural Issues, Social Enterprise and Economic Development, Urban Affairs, Environment Disaster Relief, Energy Conservation and Green Living, Environment and Ecology, Wildlife and Animal Welfare, Health Family and Parenting, Health and Medicine, Health, Mental, Recovery, Addiction and Abuse, Sports, Recreation, and Leisure, Human Rights Victims’ Issues, Disability Issues, Gay, Lesbian, Bi & Trans Issues, Housing and Homelessness, Human Rights and Civil Liberties, Immigration, Men's Issues, Microcredit, Prison Reform, Race and Ethnicity, Seniors and Retirement Issues, Veterans’ Issues, Victim Support Services, Women's Issues Law & Politics Government Oversight and Reform, Crime & Safety, Law and Legal Assistance, Peace, War, and Conflict Resolution, Politics, Description of Little-Known Facts and Rainbow Little-Known Facts Each participant receives an index card, and on it writes a little-known fact about himself/herself. Split people into two groups. Collect the cards from one group (called the confessors), then distribute one card to each person in the other group (the interrogators), making sure the interrogators do not read the statements on the cards. Have the interrogators hold the index cards to their foreheads, written side showing. The interrogators now walk around the room, asking the confessors if the card belongs to them. If a confessor sees his/her card, s/he must say "Yes." Now, the interrogator asks a series of Yes/No questions to determine the nature of the little-known fact. Continue until the interrogator gets it right. Now, have confessors and interrogators switch roles and continue as before. Rainbow This is a good tool to use to get people mingling and out of their comfort zones. Works really well in large groups. Announce to the group at the beginning that there is a "Rainbow Rule" in effect. Explain that this means that any time someone shouts "Rainbow!" everyone needs to get up and sit next to somebody different. Explain to the group to please respect facilitators and the event flow when using this rule so it is not disruptive. Questions and Comments Great breakdown of interests! -Matt